


Boundless Virtue

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Inspired Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Poetry for Eos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: Sonitus Bellum is described as a man with boundless virtue. He is also one of the traitorous glaives. That's an odd dichotomy, don't you think?





	Boundless Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own ffxv. This work is completely unedited

There was once a man of boundless virtue,

Who looked around and wanted better

For himself, and for his people, and all of those

‘Saved’ by those who would oppress them.

Turning his back on his brothers-in-arms,

He knows what he fights for.

A knife in the back of one who calls him friend,

And so sounds the Noise of War.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shortest work yet, and also the first piece of poetry that I've written in over half a decade so forgive me if it's completely horrible


End file.
